Family Business
by Speedy123
Summary: Raymond Voight is a new detective at SVU. But, he has about a century's worth of baggage with him. Not only is he dealing with work and his co-workers, his trying to deal with his slowly crumbling marriage, his mafia ties, his older brother, his father, and his family history. And during the midst of all that an old foe from the a rival mafia family returns.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Once before I posted this story, then disappeared. But, over that time I have been working on the reboot for this and now I'm and excited to be working on it. Hope you guys enjoy Ps: Feel free to comment.

Raymond Voight woke up next to his lovely wife Nichole, of 3 years, to start to get ready for his first day of work at the 16th precinct otherwise known as SVU. He first went to check on their 2 year old son Charlie and then went down to the kitchen to get some coffee before he went out for his morning jog.

When Raymond got back from his jog he jumped in the shower and got dressed. He wore a Blue polo shirt with dark jeans and a nice light jacket. Raymond kissed his wife and son goodbye and headed out to his BMW to head to the 12th.

Raymond Voight is a 35 year old white male of Italian and Irish decent. He has black hair and blue eyes. He is fluent in 3 languages French, Italian, and Spanish. As a child he was a straight A student and involved in multiply sports and clubs. He was offered many scholarships to schools such as Georgetown, Yale, and Harvard. After college he later signed up for the Marines and became one of the best sharpshooters and snipers. He completed 4 tours but had to stop due to an injury. So after being Honorable discharged he enrolled in the police academy and rose through the ranks to follow in his father's footsteps.

Soon after battling traffic Raymond arrived at the 16th. He got out and headed in to face his fate. When he went in he went straight to Sergeant Benson's office and knocked. "Come in." Olivia said. He opened the door and told who he was. "I'm your new detective, Sergeant." He stated. She told him to follow her to the bull pen so he could introduce himself to the detectives. When Raymond followed he spotted 3 people a black male, a Hispanic male and white female. "Alright, listen up this is our new detective Raymond Voight. He's gonna tell us a little bit about himself." Olivia said. "Alright well, I'm Raymond Voight. I am married with 1 son. My father is Commissioner Malachi Voight. I was a Marine sniper, did 4 tours but got an honorable discharge. And I'm fluent in 3 languages." He said. Everybody shook hands and gave a brief description of themselves before going to their desk and getting to work.

Not to long after they got a call for a DOA female with signs of sexual assault. Olivia assigned all 4 detectives, with her as a tag along, to work the case. When they arrived at the crime scene Olivia, Nick, Amanda, and Fin hung back a little to see what the new guy could do. The first thing Raymond did was go to the body and talk to the ME. "So what do we have?" He asked. The ME looked up not expecting to see a new face "There are signs of sexual assault, but what killed her was the one GSW to her forehead. Her name was Jennifer Coleman. 32 years of age. Her current address is her on her License." With that said the ME handed him the evidence bag and left. Raymond took another look at the body and found on her left hand ring finger, what looked to be a faded ring mark, a sign she was or is married. The detectives finished a crime scene sweep and headed back.

When they arrived at the 16th Raymond told them what he found and they gave him the job of finding out her spouse. It turned out she was married to Roscoe Coleman. They found him and later found out he's the one who had killed his wife.

Raymond wrote up his report and sat at his desk. Just then the elevators opened and a Hispanic looking male in a flashy suit and tie stepped out. The detectives looked over at him and called Olivia. She strolled out of her office, beamed a smile at him, and gave him an embrace. Raymond for once in his life did not know what was happening but then something caught his eye they both had rings on their ring fingers. Ahh. They were married. The detectives and the man so called known as Barba turned and looked at Raymond. Fin spoke up and said "This is our ADA Ra…." "Rafael Barba, yeah I know" Raymond interjected. Rafael then stepped away from Olivia's embrace and stepped towards Raymond. "May I ask how you know me" "My father, he's the commissioner, back when you were just starting out as an ADA he hated you, always going on and on about how you have such a big ego and how arrogant you are, but then suddenly he loved you, always speaking highly of you. Weird, never understood that man." Rafael then smirked then simply said "Well your dad wasn't wrong, I am those." With that said Rafael whisked Olivia away to head home as did everyone else.

When Raymond got home he started preparing dinner for himself, Nichole, and Charlie. After the food was cooked they all sat down at the table and started passing conversation about each other's day. Raymond talked about the people that he met and how excited he was to go back.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here's chapter 2 . Anyway in this chapter there's going to be Italian. Please leave a comment saying whether you like this format better or the one from chapter one.

The next morning Raymond grabbed his gun and badge, and headed out to the 16th.

"Hey! Look new boys back" Fin said as Raymond walked through the elevator doors.

"Well did you really expect me to leave?" Raymond joked.

Raymond sat at his desk and had just started eating his breakfast when his brother, Vinny Vespucci, came running through the elevator doors.

"Raymond I need to speak to you, Now!" he exclaimed with a heavy Italian accent.

Fin, Nick, Amanda, and Olivia all looked over at Raymond with a confused look. Just then Rafael walked through the elevator doors.

"Wait, What is Vinny Vespucci doing here?" Barba asked.

The detectives then looked over at Barba and asked "You know him?"

"Know him I prosecuted him. He's a mafia boss, he's great grandfather was one of the most infamous and ruthless bosses around. The group started in Italy but when he died his son immigrated over here to New York."

Olivia then looked over at Raymond and asked "What's going on and how are you connected to a mafia boss?"

Raymond stood up with anger in every step and went over to his brother. "What are ya doin here?!" He exclaimed with a now deep Italian accent. Vinny then said

"Look I need help bro; Drake Capone threatened to come for us." Nick stood up and interjected "I'm sorry did I just hear bro; as in brother?"

Still with an Italian accent Raymond replied "Yeah, I'm the brother, son, and great grandson of the infamous Vespucci mafia group. Anyway what do you mean coming for us?"

"Fratello (Brother), I thought you were a genius, I mean that he's comin us." said Vinny

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to send Nichole and Charlie to go stay at a hotel or somthin that way they don't get hurt during this. Capisce?"

"Yeah I understand"

"Good. With that said I want you to watch yo back"

Vinny then turned and walked out the elevator doors to exit the 16th. After Vinny left Raymond was immediately surrounded by the 4 detectives and one ADA but instead of dealing with them he took out his phone and called Nichole.

"Hey Nichole I'm gonna need you to take Charlie and go to stay at a hotel for a couple days."

"Why, what's going on… Are you hurt…? What happened?" she asked evidently confused and worried. Raymond barked out a subtle laugh assuring her gently.

"Hey, I'm ok; It's just that something happened involving my brother and I just want to make sure nothing happens to you guys." He could hear her tearing up on the other end.

"I love you" she choked out

"Look, don't cry because if you do then I'll cry and that won't make me look manly while I'm at work." He joked attempting to make her laugh.

"I love you too." He replied, soon hanging up.

He took a deep breath then looked up into the 5 pairs of eyes.

"What do you guys want?" he barked showing his Italian accent once again.

"What I want is to know when Vinny got out of jail, when I prosecuted him he got 25 years for tax evasion, counterfeit, and a bunch of other organized crimes." Rafael stated.

"I helped him out" said Raymond

"No. I've been a prosecutor for going on 15 years and a lawyer for 20. In all my years have I never seen a criminal get out of jail so soon with charges like that." Barba argued.

"Alright here's the deal... When I was in the Marines I was one of the best sharpshooters and snipers, I got a bunch of medals and awards but most of all I befriended some pretty powerful people so, I called in a favor and got him out."

"Wait, so who's Drake Capone" asked Amanda.

Raymond took a deep breath and replied "Drake Capone is the great grandson of Al Capone, Al and my great granddad weren't on the greatest of terms, so the rivalry carried on until their deaths but the sad thing is that the feud is still continuing."

Olivia just stared thinking about how to handle the situation with the new detective, but then she got an idea "Call your dad" she demanded.

"What is calling my dad gonna do?" Raymond questioned

"We are gonna learn more about this whole Mafia thing." Raymond thought for a minute and calmly replied.

"You do know his your guy's boss right" The 5 people nodded

"So you know that he's a pretty strict and scary guy" Once again they nodded

"Alright but he ain't gonna like it." Raymond huffed. Voight then took out his phone and called his dad.

A thing people should know about Raymond's Dad is that he's a pretty serious guy. And that he doesn't like mixing work and personal life. Also that when he is speaking to close friends and family he speaks in his Native language, Italian. Malachi Voight has black hair, grey eyes, is about 5'7.

While the phone was ringing, Raymond decided to put it on speaker. It rung about 5 times and then a deep voice with an obvious Italian accent floated through the speaker.

"Voight" he answered

"Hey papa" greeted Raymond

"Ero in una riunione, quando hai chiamato che cosa avete bisogno?" The voice spoke (I was in a meeting when you called, what do you want?)

Raymond looked up at the 5 pair of eyes with a told-ya-so look on his face even though they didn't understand Italian.

"Dispiace papa ma ho disogno di un favore." Raymond apologized. (Sorry dad but, I need a favor.)

The voice on the other end was clearly upset but answered anyway. "Di che cosa hai bisogno?" (What do you need?)

Raymond smiled triumphantly "Ho bisogno che tu venga giu al 16th distretto di New York." (I need you to come down to the 16th prescient in New York.)

"Quest meglio essere buono Sono sulla mia strada."Said the voice. (This better be good. I'm on my way.)

Raymond then hung and looked up at the 5 people.

"Ok I'm just gonna go out on a limb here and ask what in the world just happened" exclaimed Nick.

"What happened was my father…" Raymond started but was interrupted by a woman with a child, who happened to be Nichole and Charlie.

"What are you doing here; I thought I told you to leave!" Raymond said, his voice steadily rising.

"Oh I'm sorry… Your son wanted to see you before we left for god knows how long." Nichole said equally loud.

"I understand that but it's not safe." yelled Raymond, grabbing the attention of all the cops, lawyers, and personal in the in building.

"If you don't leave right now, I'll make you leave." He threatened

"Oh yeah what are you gonna do… right nothing because you wouldn't dare touch me or your son." She spat.

Raymond then went over to her and Charlie and grabbed her elbow. He was about to drag her out just when a loud, booming, accent filled, scary voice filled the air causing everybody to jump and turn their head

"Che nel mondo pensi che stai facendo Raymond! Come ti permetti di mettere le mani su una donna, in particolare la madre di tuo figlio e quello che hai sposato?!" (What in the world do you think you're doing Raymond!? How dare you put your hands on a woman, especially the mother of your child and the one you married.)

This caused Raymond to relinquish Nichole's arm and take a deep and heavy breath

"Papa e per la loro sicurezezza e il suo Charlie non sono supponiamo di essere qui." (Dad it's for her safety, her and Charlie aren't suppose to be here.)

"E perche non sono loro?" (And why not?) asked Malachi

"Perche non e sicuro." (Because it isn't safe.)

What Raymond had said got Malachi attention, so he took Charlie and told everybody other than Fin, Nick, Amanda, Olivia, Rafael, Raymond, and Nichole to leave and get back to work. After the bull pen got back to semi normal he sat Charlie down on the floor and took a deep breath, closed his eyes and told the remaining people to follow him into Sergeant Benson's office.

Once they got in the office Malachi repeated the same steps he always does, closing his eyes, counting to 10 forward and backward, taking deep breaths, send a prayer to his deceased wife, then letting it rip. Fin, Rafael, Nick, Amanda, and Olivia didn't know much except a couple of rumors about Commissioner Malachi and one of those rumors was that he didn't like mixing personal business and work and this was anything but that.

"Raymond Alfonso Voight what in the mondo (world) did you think your were doing!" yelled Malachi

Everybody turned their heads to face Raymond.

"I was..." Raymond tried to give an explanation but was soon cut off by Malachi

"Matter of fact before you tell me let me tell you what I saw and what I think. I saw you grab your wife, the mother of your child, the one you vowed to never hurt and stay with through thick and thin, like she was some piece of carne (meat). You've only been married for 3 years, been in a relationship for 5, and known each other for 9 years so tell me are you that tired of being married that you would resort to hurting her not to mention in front of your 2 year old son. Che cosa ha preso?"

What Malachi had said made Raymond think about what he had done and made him highly disappointed in himself not only as an officer of the law but as a man, husband, father, son, and person as a whole. But then he furrowed his brows and harshly whispered more to himself than everybody else

"He's coming" Malachi happened to pick up the words that Raymond had said and decided to respond

"Who's coming?"

Raymond looked up into the eyes of his father and exploded

"Who do you think is coming, while I'm in here getting scolded like a little puppy Drake Capone is out there planning with his gang ways to get to my family!"

The way Raymond exploded made everybody except his dad flinch and look with shocked faces. Malachi's face started to turn red, being disrespected was something he never liked especially when it's coming from his own blood.

"Sta 'zitto (shut up)! How dare you I understand that you are under duress but disrespecting your wife, son, and father is not acceptable. You need to apologize to Nichole and hope and pray that she doesn't divorce your sorry excuse of a unomo (man)!"

At this point in the argument Raymond face had reddened, his eyes started to tear up, his breathing was rapid, and all he was thinking about was how his dad was right. Fin, Amanda, Olivia, Nick, Rafael, and Nichole just stared at the interaction between father and son. Raymond ran his hands his hands through his hair aggressively; he turned to face Nichole and began his apology

"Look… I'm sorry alright, I just…I just don't want you guys to get hurt, at this point in my life without you guys I wouldn't be anywhere. When we got married 3 years ago I took and made vows to protect you and Charlie and by me putting my hands on you I broke those vows and I'm sorry. If you want to leave me I understand, I'll pack my stuff and be out by tomorrow. I know our relationship hasn't been the best at the moment and I am sorry for that but if you stay, I'll promise I'll do anything to get back to where we were 3 years ago."

By the end of his monolog tears were running down his face and there was now maybe a foot of space between them.

Everybody looked at Nichole and saw the same look as Raymond's on her face. After a couple of heavy silent seconds Nichole's only response was grabbing Raymond's face in her hands and the joining of their lips, while they were kissing it seemed as though everybody else disappeared. When they parted Nichole then shook hands and gave a proper introduction to the 4 detectives and 1 ADA, she then hugged Malachi and thanked him for handling Raymond and just as she was about to walk out to grab Charlie and go home she turned to Raymond and said a couple words of her own

"I won't be leaving nor will Charlie. When I married you I to took vows of my own; to stay with you through thick and thin. And this is defiantly a thick time. And whatever happens it happens while were together."

Raymond nodded his head and gave her one more kiss before her departure to head home.

After the emotional moment and the leaving of Nichole and Charlie Malachi decided to ask "Now that Raymond is done being a vergogna di un uomo can somebody finally tell me why was I called down here in the first place?"

Rafael decided to step up and answer his question "You were called down here because your other son Vinny came down here saying that a guy named Drake Capone was coming for your family. And we would like to help catch this guy but to do that we need to know about your father's mafia group and anything you're willing to tell us about it."

Malachi looked at Raymond in shock and said "You didn't bother to tell me this?"

"Oh I'm sorry but between you scolding me like a little child in front of my co workers, insulting me, and me giving a monolog to my probably emotionally hurt wife while my son was just out front of the door it didn't really seem like the right moment." Raymond replied sarcastically.

"Whatever I'll talk to you later, by the way I'm staying at your house to make sure nothing else happens." Malachi added.

"Fine" grumbled Raymond.

"Alright gather around because I'm about to tell you guys about the infamous Vespucci mafia gang."

Everybody's eyes lit up with anticipation as they each found a seat to sit in while listening to Malachi's story.

"Alright I'm gonna start from the beginning so listin up and listin good. Antonio Vespucci was my father's name. Before he decided to do what he did, he was actually an officer himself. But he quit because my mother, his wife was murdered. He let vengeance get in the way of continuing the life he had. I already was pretty messed up from my mother's death and he didn't want to mess me up even more so he gave me to his brother. After he gave me away it had seemed as though he had just dropped off of the face of Italy. But what people didn't know was that during the 7 years he was missing he was building a criminal syndicate for himself. During that time he met the infamous Al Capone and befriended him. Until my father double crossed him and got him arrested. When Al got out he sent his gang after my dad… they got him… they found out where I was, kidnapped me and killed my dad right in front of me. Before he died he said I would have to take over his mafia gang and pass it on to my eldest child, which I did. Sadly the feud is still continuing between the Capon's and Vespucci gang. No matter what my father did… I always have and will honor him and see him as a great man."

Raymond has never seen his father cry, so after his story when he did it came as a big shock. Malachi sniffled, wiped his tears away, sent a prayer to his wife and father, and then looked at the time.

"Well that's the story."

Raymond got up and walked his father out to the elevator.

"Look papa, thanks for helping me out with Nichole today. And I'm trying to make it up to her so I'm taking her out for dinner and maybe something else so since your staying could you watch Charlie tonight?"

Malachi looked at Raymond, thinking about saying no and saying that he needed to spend time with Charlie but instead decided against it.

"Of course, I'll give me some bonding time with the little rugrat. And hopefully this night will work out for you and I could finally get another grandchild." That comment caused Raymond to smirk at his dad. With that said Malachi left and Raymond went back to Olivia's office to tell everybody that he was leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

On his way home Raymond decided to pick up flowers and a gift for Nichole. The gift was a new ring. The ring had 3 diamonds it stood for their past, present, and future. When Raymond entered his home Malachi was asleep with Charlie on the couch and Nichole was in the bed room watching TV. Right before Raymond went into his bedroom he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and counted to 10. When he opened the door Nichole looked up at him and acknowledged him with a simple nod of the head.

"Tonight is the start of the rebuilding of our marriage. So I want to take you out. You got an hour to dress your best and get ready." Raymond stated.

Nichole simply smiled and disappeared into the bathroom to start to get ready for the big night.

Raymond just knew that this was gonna be his night so he went to his "Man Cave" to get ready also. To start to get ready he shaved his face until he achieved the perfect nice and clean shaven look. He then took a nice hot shower and brushed his teeth. After doing that he went to go get dressed. Raymond decided to wear a nice charcoal grey Armani suit with a black dress shirt underneath. When he finished putting on his suit he then went to his bookshelf and grabbed the new Rolex Nichole had brought for him. To then finish his preparations he put some grease in his hair and combed it back. Before he left to go check on Nichole, Raymond smiled in the mirror and hoped for the best.

Instead of making it seem as though he was rushing her, Raymond decided to wait in the living room. And boy was it worth the wait…When Nichole descended down the stairs it felt as though the breath was knocked out of Raymond. Nichole was wearing a designer black Armani dress which complimented his suit. She wore her hair in a nice tight bun, her makeup was on point, and she too wore her 1st wedding ring, a diamond cross that he gave her, and the ear rings to go with it.

"Raymond you're starring… and drooling a little bit." She said.

"Well why wouldn't I." Raymond complimented.

He stood up and offered his arm to Nichole. He opened the front door for her along with the car door. Raymond was taking Nichole to his family owned Italian restaurant. Another thing about the family is that since Vinny inherited the mafia family Raymond got to inherit the family restaurant.

When they arrived at restaurant the valet had noticed that the next customer was Raymond and Nichole Voight, the owner and his wife. So he passed the word and went to open the car door for him.

"Buonasera Aldo. (Good evening Aldo)" greeted Raymond with his perfect Italian accent.

"Buona sera Mr. e Mrs. Voight. (Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Voight)" replied Aldo.

Raymond handed Aldo the keys to his car and retreated inside with Nichole hooked on his arm. When they walked in the restaurant the 4 person orchestra was playing, the lights were dimmed, and the soothing sounds of soft chatter filled the air. The cameriere (waiter) greeted the pair and showed them to the table that the past and present owners had always sat at. It was located in the middle of the establishment, just a couple of steps away from the dance floor and bar.

When they were seated the cameriere came over and asked if they would like something to drink to start the night off

"Vorremmo che la piu bella bottiglia di vino (We would like the most beautiful bottle of wine) requested Raymond.

"Si signore." Replied the camerier.

An hour later after the food was eaten and the multiple glasses of wine were consumed, Raymond got up and went to the orchestra to request a song be played. When Nichole heard the swift melody of their wedding song she looked up and saw Raymond's blue eyes staring back at her with his hand extended out.

"Care to dance?"

Nichole grabbed his hand and was dragged over to the dance floor. With her hands on his shoulders and his on her waist they slowly rocked to the sounds of their first song. Towards the end of the song their faces were merely inches away; Raymond decided to stop playing games and went in for the kiss. When they broke apart Raymond relinquished her hands and went down on one knee. The music stopped and all eyes were on the couple. Nichole gasped and her eyes immediately started to tear up. The moment took her back through the memories, good and bad, of their relationship. But the sounds of Raymond's voice snapped her back to reality

"Nichole Voight … I know our marriage hasn't been the best for the past couple of weeks and I'm sorry for that. I haven't been the best husband or father but I'm trying to do better. You have been the best thing that happened to me and I took that for granted. Ti amo con tutto il cuore (I love you with all my heart). So will you do me the honor of re-marring me?"

The ring was the most beautiful she had ever seen. Being beryl able to form words of her own she did the only thing possible in a moment like this one, she pulled him up by the hem of his suit jacket and kissed him, this kiss wasn't an ordinary kiss, it was filled with passion, the 9 years they knew each other, and all the love they had for each other.

"So I take that's a yes." he joked.

Nichole extended her left hand out and Raymond took off her 1st ring and replaced it with the new one. After the proposal they spent another 2 hours dancing and talking then decided to head home. When they walked through the front door of their home they were a drunken mess in love. Before heading up the stairs to their bedroom Raymond scooped her up in his arms and carried her up himself. He used his foot to open the door and then dumped her on the bed. He shut the door, turned off the lights and disappeared after his wife under the blue satin sheets of their bed.

A/N: So here it is the next chapter. Leave reviews of what you think so far. And who's your favorite character of mine. Another chapter will be posted in the next hour or so.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Raymond got up with a HUGE headache. He went down stairs very slowly and made some coffee. When he had turned around to get sugar his dad was standing right in front of his face.

"Cosi come hai fatto a dormire?" Malachi asked straight faced.

"Meraviglioso (Wonderful)." Raymond replied.

"Oh glad to know because while you two were playing tonsil hockey and banging testatas (headboards) I was down here trying to stop your son from crying." Malachi retorted sarcastically.

"Well not much I can say about that."

Raymond took the cup of coffee and retreated upstairs to start to get ready for work.

After getting dressed and playing with Charlie, Raymond went out the door and headed to work. When he arrived at the bullpen Fin, Nick, and Amanda were all sitting around chatting just when Olivia came strolling out of her office with Barba trailing behind her. It seemed to be as though they were arguing.

"I said no. I can't and won't prosecute this case. Don't you remember the mess with the Galloway case?" Rafael argued

"Why, are you not prosecuting because you don't wanna mess up your chances of becoming DA or because you want to stay in good graces with the mayor?" Olivia pushed.

Fin, Raymond, Nick, and Amanda just started at the two and listened.

"How dare you! You know me better than that. This has nothing to do with the mayor, and I could care less about the promotion. But I'd rather not get chewed out by Jack just because you want me to prosecute a case that has a horrible foundation. I've been a prosecutor for 15 years so; I know when a good case comes. And I'm sorry but this is not it."

With that said Rafael went to the elevators and left.

"What was that about?" asked Raymond.

Nick looked over at Raymond and answered his question.

"One thing you never do is ask about a fight between Benson and Barba."

"Ok…" responded Raymond.

A little later the crew got a call for domestic violence at house nearby. Since Olivia trusted Raymond a little more she sent Amanda and him to take care of the call. When they arrived at the house they heard what seemed to be yelling and sound of stuffing breaking. So they ran up to the door and took position. Raymond took out his gun, backed up a little bit, and then kicked the door down. When they entered the premises they looked for the source of the noise. They soon found they couple in the kitchen with the man raising a butcher knife. Raymond and Amanda raised their weapons and yelled

"Freeze! NYPD, Drop the knife and put your hands where we can see them!"

The man then dropped the knife and bolted out the front back door.

"I got him you stay with the wife." shouted Raymond before following after the man.

The chase ended up leading them to a dead-end. The man decided to charge after Raymond so he raised his gun, turned off the safety and threatened to shoot.

"I will shoot!"

The man simply sneered and threw an unsuspecting punch but luckily Raymond saw it coming. Raymond threw a punch at the man and got him in the stomach, the man then doubled over. That allowed Raymond to pin the man against the wall and arrest him.

"You have the right to remain silent."

Raymond then called up Amanda and told her to meet him at the prescient.

Back at the bullpen Olivia, Fin, Amanda, and Nick were all waiting for Raymond and the prisoner to arrive. When Raymond did arrive, he grabbed the guy by his arm, fingerprinted him, and threw him into an interrogation room.

"Raymond, you'll be doing the interrogation so we can see how you do but wait until Barba gets here then you can start." Olivia told Raymond.

After Olivia called Barba the crew waited for about an hour, and Olivia was getting irradiated. Just then he walked through the elevator doors, but he was the phone and it sounded and looked as though he was arguing and yelling with whoever was on the other end. This caused them to turn their attention towards him and his conversation

"No, No you listen to me. Rita! You client did a B&E, murdered somebody, and then tried to assault my witness... while on the stand. Look here I'm only 45 alright, have you seen my hair lately, well if you haven't then let me tell you I'm going grey and by you asking for 5 years and anger management, it's not helping me grey any slower. You got an issue save for court on Monday." He demanded.

Rafael hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. Barba then sighed and asked.

"Whatever it is or whoever it is just make sure you have evidence before you tell me. I just had 5 different cases today, lost 3 of them on a technicality, got chewed out by my boss, and then got chewed out by a judge."

Raymond stepped up to the all ready irritated ADA and said,

"Yeah we got evidence, now can I go and get this interview started already?"

Rafael eyed the young man and motioned for him to lead the way to the interrogation room.

Fin, Amanda, Olivia, Nick, and Rafael all followed behind Raymond. When they reached the interrogation room Raymond went inside while everybody watched from behind the window.

"Alright let's see what the new guy got." Said Amanda

When Raymond got in the interrogation room he stood In front of the man with the table in between them. He opened a file and took out a piece of paper.

"Well, Mr. Romano it looks as though you have quite a rap sheet here, Domestic violence, gang affiliations, Breaking and entering, Assault, and worst of all attempted Murder."

Raymond said.

The man looked up and smirked.

"All the victims of my crimes deserved it. Including the one I was about to kill until you came and incasinato il tutto (And messed up everything)."

For a moment Raymond looked taken aback by the use of Italian.

"So you planned on killing her?"

"Oh yeah, when I get an order I serve." The man known as Romano said.

"An order?"

"Your one stupid cop aren't you. Yes an order. Why do you think I got busted for gang affiliation? But I'll tell you what; if you get your DA to drop my assault charges I'll give you the name of the one who gave me the order."

Raymond thought for a moment to weigh the pros and cons of the situation. When his mind was made up he stood up and exited the room.

"So you think the deal can be made Barba?" asked Raymond.

Rafael remained silent for a beat then replied.

"Yeah, losing the assault charge wouldn't make a difference anyway because he just added more years for jumping parole."

Raymond and Barba went back into the interrogation room and started the paperwork for the deal. Barba sat down at the table and had Romano sign his name. After the paper work was done Barba stood up and exited the room.

"Alright I gave you want you wanted now give me what I want." Raymond demanded.

The man looked up at Raymond.

"You the guy who gave me the order actually looks a little bit like you. Nice smile, good hair, blue eyes, deep Italian accent. I think he said he's name was Winnie… Tinny... Denny... Ahh Vinny, Vinny Vespucci."

Raymond had a look of disbelief and shock on his face that soon turned into anger.

"Don't play around with me! What is the guy's name?"He said, his voice starting to rise.

"Vinny Vespucci, I told you already."

Raymond knew that it was possible for Vinny to be involved, but at the moment the protectiveness of his brother kicked in.

Raymond stood up and pushed the table; he picked up Romano by the hem of his jacket and pushed him up against the wall. He took his forearm and pushed it up against Romano's neck and steadily started adding pressure. Romano struggled to get away, when his hands got enough space he threw a punch at Raymond. Raymond staggered back and was getting ready to charge but was soon stopped by Nick's forearm against his chest. He looked across the room and saw Olivia and Amanda holding back Romano.

"Raymond, I want you, Nick, Amanda, Fin, and Rafael in my office now."

With that said Olivia and Amanda went to go put Romano in a holding cell while Fin, Nick, Rafael, and Raymond headed to Olivia's office.

When Olivia and Amanda walked in the office, Olivia went behind her desk and pulled out a file the size of War and Peace.

"You see this Raymond, this is you file from when you were in the Marines. Most of these files are accommodations, recommendations, and a couple pages about all the awards you got. But the more towards the back of the files you get you start to see some not so good notes. Like how you're a little hotheaded and how violent you can get when angry. It says here that you punched your drill instructor."

The 5 heads turned and looked towards Raymond.

"I punched him because he was talking about my family." Raymond said, trying to defend himself.

"They do that for a reason, they do it to try to crack you and obviously that day they succeed." Olivia sighed and looked towards Rafael.

"Does what happened in there interfere with our case in any way."

Rafael looked up from his work phone and replied.

"Not really since we already made a plea deal. Guys as much as I would love to sit here and chit chat about Raymond's brother and him punching stuff I have to leave if I still want a chance of making my arraignment case. But I'll be back later."

Rafael stood up and leaned over to kiss Olivia goodbye. He said his goodbyes to the detectives and wished Raymond good luck with his black eye.

After Rafael left all who remained were Fin, Raymond, Nick, and Amanda.

"Raymond, I don't see why you reacted the way you did. You knew your brother was in the mafia, so didn't think that it was possible that he could've called the hit?" asked Olivia.

Raymond simply sighed. "Yeah I knew. But the brotherly instinct in me felt the need to protect him."

"Alright well, I want you to call your brother up here. Just because he's your brother doesn't mean he gets off on this. Look I like you Raymond and you're a great detective but don't let Vinny ruin your name."

Raymond nodded and took out his phone to call his brother. It went straight to voice mail. Raymond tried for about 5 more minutes. When Vinny didn't answer he called his dad, Nichole, and even some of the mafia members to see if they had any recent communication with him.

"He's not answering and nobody had any interaction with him." said Raymond, as he put his phone away.

"You don't think he ran because he found out Romano got caught do you?" Fin asked.

Olivia picked up her phone and called in a BOLO for Vinny.

"I know Vinny and he wouldn't do that. He always wanted to live up to our granddads name and granddad wouldn't run." said Raymond.

"Well all we can do is wait." said Olivia. Everybody stood up and exited her Office.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple hours later Raymond got a call from Mercy General Hospital.

"Voight" he answered.

"Hello I'm Dr. Hudson. Are you Raymond Voight?"

Raymond gulped, immediately thinking that something had happened to Nichole and Charlie.

"Yes." He choked out.

Raymond heard the sound of rustling papers and other people's voices in the background for about a minute before the doctor started talking again.

"Well we have your brother here Mr. Voight and you're his emergency contact. I think you should get here so we can talk about his injuries in person."

Raymond was silent before replying,

"Yeah I'll be there in 10 minutes."

Raymond hung up the phone and called Fin, Nick, Olivia, and Amanda over to his desk.

"What's wrong." asked Amanda.

Raymond stood up and started grabbing his keys, wallet, and jacket.

"Just got a call from Mercy General Hospital, Vinny is there."

Raymond waited for the gang to go get their stuff and then headed out to leave.

When they got in the hospital Raymond ran up to the front desk with the gang trailing behind him.

"What is Vinny Vespucci's room number?" asked Raymond, obliviously not in the mood to be screwed with.

The receptionist looked up with shock and excitement on his face.

"THE Vinny Vespucci, of the Vespucci mafia family. Oh Man I love that guy. I was just reading about him in this magazine. They ranked him number 4 for best looking criminal. Wait, he's here, in the hospital!?"

At this point Raymond was getting highly agitated at the young man.

"Look here kid I'm not in the mood to be screwed with. SO I'm gonna ask one more time. What is his room number?" Raymond said, raising his voice only slightly.

The now scared young man gave him the room number. When Raymond reached the door Dr. Hudson put his hand on his chest to stop him.

"Mr. Raymond his injuries aren't looking so good. He has 3 broken ribs; a contusion on his neck, his left eye is swollen shut, 1 punctured lung, a concussion, and a broken arm. Lucky we were able to stop his internal bleeding. We recovered a note addressed to you."

Dr. Hudson gave Raymond the note and walked off to another patient. When Raymond read the note his eyes widened in shock, horror, and anger. The note read

Dear Raymond,

Your Brother was just the beginning. I didn't kill him because I wanted to send a message that I meant it when I said I was coming for you. The next victim may be not be so lucky. Who knows who maybe next it could be your dad, your new detective buddies, that arrogant ADA, or I may even decide go a little closer to home. But just know that I'm always watching you.

Signed D.C

The Detectives looked over Raymond's shoulder and read the note silently to themselves. When they each finished reading Nick's voice filled the surrounding air.

"Who's D.C.?"

Raymond looked at the detectives with a face filled with tears, anger, and most of all sadness.

"D.C stands for Drake Capone."

Olivia sent the rest of the detectives, including her, to go run leads and try to go find Drake Capone. After they left Raymond sat quite for a couple of minutes and just stared straight ahead out the window. Raymond knew that Nichole didn't approve of Vinny and him hanging out with him because of his connection with the mafia so he decided to skip calling her so, he decided to let his dad know what happened. About 15 minutes later Malachi came running down the hall with anger evident on his face.

"What happened?" asked Malachi, anger seeping through his voice.

"Drake got to him. You know that problem I said I had with Vinny and how it's not safe, well Drake's the reason for it. Because of the feud that's still going on Drake still has his vendetta. He threatened us."

After Malachi heard that he looked just about ready to punch something or someone but the soothing sound of his deceased wife and father's voice helped him calm down. Malachi took a deep and shaky breath.

"Alright well let's go see Raymond and then we'll go figure this out back at the precinct."

When they entered Vinny's room the sight before them made both their hearts ache with vengeance and sadness. Raymond stepped a little closer to his brother's bed and began his monolog.

"You know Vinny as kids the one game we always played was Cop's & Robbers. You would always be the robber and I would be the cop. Then as soon as we got out of college and you got the call from dad saying you're going to take over the mafia family you…you were so excited. And by time I graduated from the academy you knew you couldn't just walk in a room filled with cops but you came to the graduation anyway. Ti amo fratello, solo che non si muore su di me. Put I promise that weather you die or live I will avenge you."

Malachi offered Raymond his handkerchief then said his piece. They then left to head to the prescient.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the family moment next chapter will be more exciting if you want leave a comment telling me your favorite episode


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Can't thank you guys enough for reading; we just hit 200 awesome readers. And, just for that 2, possibly, 3 chapters today. This story is nowhere near done but I was just wondering if you guys would like a sequel. If you do want one share some of your ideas for possibly titles. Enjoy

When they arrived at the bullpen all of the officers and personnel stopped what they were doing and saluted to Malachi. He then called Nick, Amanda, Olivia, and Fin to follow him and Raymond into Olivia's office. Once they were seated Malachi asked the detectives if they had any leads on Drake Capone. Olivia spoke up,

"Not yet but I called Rafael, he told me that he had some info on this guy. Wait, since your dad, you, and Vinny were the bosses once upon a time then why don't you have any info on him?"

Malachi was about to give his explanation but Barba had busted in and interjected,

"I think I can answer that question,"

Everybody looked up at him

"Once upon a time in my early ADA years I happened to also prosecute Drake. I got him a nickel for assault and drug possession. But he soon escaped jail. After he escaped he's been a ghost in the wind. Except this one time, it was around 3 Christmases ago… I was uh working in my office late one night trying to figure out had what went wrong during the Fallon case. I had some coffee at my side and about 5 different files on my desk. Just when the lights went out, at first I thought it was just an ordinary blackout so I pulled out a flashlight and continued working. While I was going over the files Olivia called me asking when I was coming home I told her that I would be pulling an all nighter and hung up. When I looked up from my phone a dark shadow figure was standing in front of my desk. I reached for my 3rd drawer because I had a weapon in there for protection but I was too slow. I remember being hit in the head and blacking out. When I woke up my phone alarm was going off. When I went to go silence it I saw a note. It basically said that I prosecuting him was a mistake and that eventually he'll return. At the bottom of the paper it had the initials D.C and that's when I knew that he was going to stir up dome trouble eventually."

Olivia was angry that he hadn't told her but decide to let it slide, for now. But obviously Commissioner Malachi wasn't nice enough to do the same.

"You didn't report that you had contact with the criminal!"

Barba snapped his head over at him and said,

"Look this isn't about me." "Oh I'm sorry but it seems as though you have history with Drake. For all we know, he could come after the rest of us, or even you since we had interaction with Vinny" Malachi argued

"I wouldn't call him hitting me over the head history." Barba argued.

Malachi was about to retort but decided to drop it. Malachi turned his head towards Raymond,

"Has Drake or anybody from his mafia seen you?" he asked.

Raymond thought for a moment then replied,

"No and I'm sure. When Vinny heard that I was graduating from the academy he made sure not to talk about me. He didn't want to ruin my good name."

Malachi nodded, internally going over a plan he thought of. The detectives and ADA looked over at him, wanting to know what he was thinking.

"So I done some thinking, my dad use to send me letters and tell me all about he's new friend Al Capone and the mafia business. In one of the letters he talked about the places him and Al's gang use to hang out at. They still hang out there to this day. I want Raymond to go undercover in their gang."

Raymond looked over at his dad with shock along with everybody else. Raymond was about to call his dad out for being crazy and a madman. But he was soon silenced with the raise of his hand.

"Look I don't want to hear it. You'll go undercover to infiltrate his gang, when you get stone hard evidence that will allow Barb to prosecute him without any problems, you'll arrest him. I'll give you a week before you go, 3 days to spend with Nichole and Charlie, and 4 to prepare yourself. I want everybody in this room at 7:30 tomorrow that way you all can be briefed. I want nobody outside these 4 walls besides Nichole to know. Understand?"

Everybody nodded and left to go home for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

When Raymond arrived at home it seemed as though all the things that had happened that flooded out of him, this was due to the sight of Nichole and Charlie snuggled up on the couch watching an episode of SpongeBob.

"Hey you" said Nichole, as soon as she spotted Raymond. "Hey" He replied.

He leaned down and gave her and Charlie a kiss. Raymond contemplated over whether or not to tell her about Vinny but soon decided to tell her anyway. He gracefully took Charlie from her and went upstairs to change clothes and put him to sleep. When Raymond came back down stairs he sat on the couch next to Nichole and turned to face her.

"Look I need to tell you something and you may or may not be ok with this." Raymond said.

Nichole raised an eyebrow at him but encouraged him to continue. He took a deep breath and told her what he had to do.

"I was recruited by my dad to go undercover in Drakes gang."

Nichole was angry but she didn't want this conversation to turn into an argument so she took a moment to figure out how she felt and what she was going to say.

"How long?" she asked quietly.

"As long as it takes for me to get evidence against him." he answered.

Raymond knew she was struggling on the inside so he took it among himself to carry on the conversation.

"Tomorrow there's going be a briefing at the precinct. If you want you can come and we can drop Charlie off at the daycare on the floor below us."

Silent tears began to fall from Nichole's eyes. She nodded her head and buried herself in his arms. Raymond got the blanket from the back of the couch and laid down with Nichole semi on top of him. He slowly drifted off to sleep due to help from Nichole's soothing breaths.

When Raymond got up the next morning Nichole was still snuggled up on his chest. He sat there for a minute not wanting to wake her up but eventually had to because it was time to get ready for the briefing. He nudged her with his free hand, but no movement. He tried again and nothing happened. The perfect way to wake her up then came to mind. He gently lifted up her head and gave her a sweet, lengthy kiss on the lips.

"What do you want?" She mumbled into his chest.

Raymond smirked and let out a laugh.

"Is that anyway to greet your husband?"

"When he interrupts your dream about George Clooney and Superman, absolutely." She deadpanned.

"Oh so George Clooney and Superman are better than me." Raymond joked.

"To an existent" Nichole said.

"Oh, well as much as I would love to go over those reasons we have to get ready for the briefing. My dad's expecting me there pretty early." Raymond told Nichole.

The pair got up and got themselves along with Charlie ready for the day.

Nichole and Raymond dropped Charlie off at Daycare and then headed up to the bull pen. When they entered through the elevator doors the room was cleared all except for Fin, Nick, Amanda, Olivia, Malachi, and Rafael. Everybody greeted the couple.

"Alright so the place where Drakes gang always hangs out at is a pub called 'Hasta la Vista'." said Malachi.

Nick cocked an eyebrow and raised his hand.

"Wait two things. 1. I'm pretty sure that's Spanish for see you later and 2 wasn't that a quote in the terminator."

Malachi wasn't amused by what Nick had to say and Nick got the message loud and clear by the look on his face. Malachi cleared his throat and carried on with the briefing.

"Anyway, Raymond you will have a back-story, new name, and new clothing attire. Which, you'll be receiving shortly. Why you're undercover you be putting your Italian to use. Mr. Barba if you may."

Rafael stood up from his spot by Olivia and went to the front of the room.

"Ok so, there are a couple more things you guys should know. The DA's office has attempted an undercover op in Drakes gang before. But unfortunately he found out and killed the agent. So you will be outfitted with a body camera and microphone. The camera and microphone feed will both lead back to here. So we'll be able to see and hear what is going on. At least one of us will be here watching and listing. With that said here are the things you'll need."

Rafael reached behind and handed Raymond a box. Raymond took the box and went to the bathroom to change clothes.

When he came back out he was wearing a white button down collared shirt with a pair of cuff links and a black tie, a pair of black slacks and suspenders, a handkerchief in his shirt pocket, all while sporting a black fedora. Fin let out a sudden laugh, which drew everyone's attention

"Wow you look like Barba, just without the flashy colors." Everybody laughed.

"Your new name is Antonio Lombardi. And your story is that you were a trouble maker as a kid and never respected authority. As you grew up you started committing some minor crimes like petty theft, drug possession, and breaking and entering but soon moved up into higher ranking crimes. Oh and Raymond one more thing you need to know is that Antonio Lombardi was a real person. He was a friend of Drake but they never met each other. So in the group you are a trusted person but you have to earn Drakes trust."Malachi said, once the laughter died down.

"Wait if everybody else already trusts me than why doesn't Drake?" asked Raymond.

"He doesn't trust you because the real Antonio been away for a while. So, Drake would think that you snitched to the cops."

Malachi finished up the briefing and gave Raymond the rest of the week off. Everybody went home and got ready for the mission ahead.

A/N: Wow 2 chapters in one day. Hopefully on more before I head to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I changed around this chapter a bit because of an idea for the story. In about two more chapters stuff is about to go down!

A week passed by and it was time for Raymond to embark on his mission. Everybody meet for one last time to set up the camera and microphone.

"Alright son, I'm going to have Fin drop you off at the pub in a taxi. Your handcuffs are on the inside pocket of your shirt and your gun is tucked inside your pants. And remember the camera and microphone feed will come back to here at the station. And at least one of us will be watching at all times. For the first day or two Olivia, Fin, Rafael, Nick, Amanda, and I will be here watching." said Malachi.

Raymond said goodbye to everyone and left with Fin to go to the pub.

"Good luck" Fin said.

He then drove off back towards the precinct.

Raymond, now Antonio, took a deep breath and walked towards the front doors of the pub. When he walked in the music stopped and all eyes were on him. Everybody crowded around him. For a moment Raymond thought that everybody was angry or upset with him, all until people started cheering and clapping him on the back. Over the sounds of cheering Raymond could hear a distinct sound of footsteps. One by one people started clearing a path and lined up shoulder by shoulder for the one and only Drake. Drake walked up to Raymond and stared him right in the face. He pulled out a gun and held it to Raymond's right temple.

"Antonio, good to see you, It's been a while. You know for the past couple of years I've been wondering what happen to you." said Drake.

You would think that Raymond would be sweating bullets and be a nervous wreck but, since he basically grew up around this type of stuff he was as cool a cucumber. Raymond just simply smirked, and put on the most prominent Italian accent he could muster.

"Well you know, I had to get out of the game because the poliziotti (cops) were after me. But I'm still the same Antonio that you love to hate."

Raymond saw that Drake was annoyed with his cockiness and was happy at the emotion he made Drake show. Drake threw his arm around Raymond's shoulder and led him to his office. When they entered the office Drake shut the door and took a spot behind his desk. He waved Raymond to sit.

"So, what brings you back here, Antonio?" asked Drake.

Raymond sat quietly for a second, silently thinking of an answer.

"I need a favor."

Drake looked at Raymond with a hint of anger sparkling in his eyes.

"You need a favor! You expect me to do something for you, after you bailed on me?"

"Drake, give me the benefit of the doubt here. We were fratellos (brothers). And plus you didn't even ask me what the favor was." said Raymond.

"Alright, But first you tell me what you been doing all these years you were gone."

"I was traveling, you know, decided to go back to my hometown, see some old friends."

Drake simply nodded, but still looked doubtful.

"Fine, what do you need?"

Raymond decided to try to find what had happened with his brother and why he was assaulted.

"Uh, you know the Vespucci's right?" Raymond asked hesitantly.

Drake's jaw visibly clenched.

"Yeah, I know about them. The boss is uh… Vinny… Vinny Vespucci." Drake said.

"So what's the deal between you guys, huh?" asked Raymond

"Why you got so much interest? You snitchin or something?"

"Really man, I thought we settled this. NO I am not snitching. I just heard that an order was put out on him. And I just wanted to know about it. I may wanna take a hit out on somebody." Lied Raymond.

"Yeah I took the hit out. I uh went through this new guy around town. Not a lot of families use him, so we decided to pick him up. His names Romano. I heard that he did a good job too, left a letter and everything."

Raymond visibly gulped and abruptly stood up.

"Uh well, I'm getting pretty tired and uh, I heard you got a big day for us planned for tomorrow. If you need me I am staying at the motel down the street."

With that said Raymond turned and practically lunged for the door.

After Antonio left Drake pulled out his phone and made a call.

"This is Drake. No, No Drake Capone, Boss for Capone mafia family. Yeah, yes that's me! Anyway Vinny Vespucci's cop brother thinks he successfully infiltrated the family, But he got another thing coming. I want you to meet me tomorrow at my office. Thanks bye."

Drake hung up the phone and took out the surveillance photos of Vinny known family and people he communicated with recently with consisted of Vinny himself (which now has a red X over it.), Malachi, Raymond ,and a couple of what looked to be cops ( Fin, Olivia, Nick, Amanda, and Rafael.) He looked over the photos silently planning his idea.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am dearly sorry for the lack of posting, due to school and a thing called life. But lucky for you I am back and ready to type my fingers off. I have an idea for the ending, which will probably last another 5 or 6 chapters. But, no need to freight because I have a sequel ready, and can't wait to present it to you guys. Please leave a comment about the story and any idea's that you have. Hope you enjoy!

The next day the man arrived at Drakes office. He was dressed in an all black t-shirt with white shorts. He went to the front of the desk and sat down. Drake smiled at the man.

"Tony, how are you?"

Tony sat there stoic. "What do you want Drake?"

"Fine, I need you for the operation. The Raymond guy I told you about, he works at the 16th prescient with a couple other people."

Drake removed the photos from his drawer and slid them over to Tony. Tony picked them up and looked at them.

"So what do you have in mind?" Tony asked.

"Well first I want get them to drop all pending charges against me and get rid of the warrants they have on me. Secondly I them to arrest Vinny and get him so jail time, because if that happens then I'll be the only major boss out here."

Tony looked at him and sighed "Alright I'm in."

"Great."

After Tony agreed Drake took out his phone and called Raymond, asking him to come down to the office. He quickly put down an EMP to disable the hidden camera and microphone.

When Raymond arrived about 2 other men, including Tony, were already in the room. Once he took his seat the room went dead silent, when all of a sudden Raymond felt a prick at his neck, a second later side effects started coming, first a ringing in the ears, second fuzzy vision, lastly blacking out. After Raymond blacked out Drake ordered Tony to pick up Raymond and carry him to the car. Drake and the 3 other men, not including Raymond, locked and loaded all their weapons then drove down to the 16th.

When they pulled up to their destination they all unloaded the truck, unloaded the weapons, and took out Raymond (Who's still unconscious). The 4 man crew stormed into the building with guns raised, they entered the elevator and made their way to the floor of the SVU precinct. But, as the doors opened the crew was greeted by an empty bull pen. Drake told two of the four men to stay by the elevator while he and Tony searched the place. As Tony and Drake split up and left, Fin and Nick snuck up and pistol- whipped the two men in the heads, thus knocking them out. Fin grabbed Raymond and laid him down on the ground. They then went back to their positions. As Tony entered the men's bathroom lights went out and the door slammed shut, he ran towards it and attempted to open it but it was locked. He decided to find another way out so he turned around but was met by a knock out hold, courtesy of Malachi.

Olivia, Nick, Fin, Amanda, Rafael, and Malachi handcuffed each assailant to a chair and waited for them to awake. By time they did awake, Raymond was too, and he was beyond pissed. He grabbed his father's gun and aimed down sights at Drake, and after all the trouble Drake had put them through everybody was more than willing to let Raymond shoot him and turn the other cheek, all except Rafael. Just before Raymond could pull the trigger, Barba stepped in front of Drake.

"Sergeant Benson, get your husband!" Malachi demanded

"Barba what do you think you're doing?" Olivia only called Rafael by his last name when he did something wrong, and this was one of those times.

"I'm saving you guys." Rafael replied.

"To ME it looks like the only person your saving is the enemy!" Raymond shouted, while still aiming the gun.

"If you kill him while he isn't armed you will go to jail. Plus, I spent 5 years of my life trying to find a connection to Drake, put him in jail, and find his associates. So let's just do this the clean way." Barba pleaded.

"Oh and what way is that." Malachi scoffed.

"Look we have enough evidence to put him away for life, I'll pull some strings and see if we can set up an arraignment for Drake tomorrow, then over the weekend we'll go over your guys testimony's and evidence, then Monday I'll see if we can start his trial and get a jury ready."

Raymond looked at Drake and his goons, and then over at the detectives and his father; finally he sighed and put the gun away.

"Fine, so what do you have in mind counselor?" Raymond asked sarcastically.

"You guys process them and throw them in separate holding cells. I'll be back and see if I can get a judge and jury last minute. Then WE," Rafael emphasized to everyone "are going to go home, get a good night rest, have a nice breakfast or whatever you do in the morning, then meet back here so I can give the lowdown. Ok?"

Everybody nodded and did as told.

As soon as Drake and his band of misfits were processed and thrown into holding, everybody headed home for the night.

When Raymond got home he was greeted by a pitch black living room. So he carefully took of his shoes and made his way upstairs. Before heading to his room he checked in on Charlie. After making sure his baby boy was tucked in and safe from harm's way he made his way to his bedroom. When he opened the bedroom door he was greeted by his wife looking sadly and thoughtfully out the window, he approached her from behind and attempted to rap his arms around her shoulders, but she pushed him away.

"You have some nerve." She scoffed.

Raymond sighed in exasperation. "What are you talking about?"

"You get held hostage and drugged, and you can't even call me? I have to get a call from your father to inform me." Nichole spoke incredulously.

"You're getting upset over nothing."

"Nothing," Nichole whispers harshly, due to a sleeping Charlie. "Charlie could have lost a father, I could have lost a husband and you call that nothing!"

"You know what, I'm not arguing over this. I'm sleeping in the guest room, while you sleep on whatever you tried to argue about, and tomorrow after I do what I have to do we'll attempt to talk."

And with that said Raymond attempted to turn and walk out, but Nichole grabbed his arm, forcing him to face her.

"You know why you're walking away, it's because you're a coward. I'm trying to get you to understand that I need you to stop running around all gung ho on getting shot…"

Raymond interjected Nichole mid-speech.

"I, I, I that's all you ever talk about. Don't you know that my brother is in the hospital slowly dying right now and all you can think about is I? I love you, I really do but, just because I married you don't mean my family gets brushed aside. I need you to understand that."

Nichole gave an exasperated sigh. "I…I was just worried."

Raymond lowered his defenses and approached Nichole and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He leaned his forehead against hers. "I get that, I do. But you need to trust that I wouldn't put you threw the pain of raising Charlie alone and becoming a widow. I sorry I didn't call but, that's because I was too busy trying to get home."

Nichole nodded.

"Good, because I don't want to argue anymore, now I think a little sleep is due for the both of us."

Raymond quickly changed cloths and settled down in bed with Nichole in his arms. They soon both gave in let the darkness of sleep over power them.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here's another chapter for all you lovely readers, enjoy!

The next morning Raymond woke up earlier than Charlie and Nichole so, he did his morning routine and went straight to work. When he arrived at the bull pen it was just about empty, all except his father, Sergeant Benson, Fin, Nick, and Amanda.

"Where's the Counselor?" Raymond asked to know one in particular.

Everybody shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, where are Drake and his goons at?"

"We got cells for them at Rikers, transportation got them this morning." Fin answered.

Raymond was going to ask another question but, decided against it due to Barba walking through the elevator doors, looking as though a tornado hit him. He had his work phone in his ear, an open case file in his hands, his tie opened and untied around his neck, he had a little stubble on his face, no suit jacket with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his hair was no longer neatly done but, instead wildly tussled. And on top of it all he had his secretary following behind him with six more files and a cup of coffee. He was also talking adamantly into the phone.

"Judge Rosenberg, how are you? I need a favor, now; I heard that you didn't have any cases today. Can you any way possible try an arraignment case? It's for today," Rafael nodded and said a couple yes sirs "Yep, we already have the evidence ready; the defendant got their attorney last night, and on Monday we'll be ready to start the trial," Rosenberg questioned the time at which they'll have a jury ready. "Can't you just use the reserved jury?" They judge agreed. "Well thank you, alright, bye."

When Rafael hung up his phone, he ignored the detectives and turned to face his secretary,

"James, leave the files here and go start finding out anything you can about Drake, his associates, and his victims." James did as told and left.

Rafael turned around to address the detectives but Nick beat him to the punch.

"Counselor, what happen to you?" he said while pointing out Barba's physical state.

He looked down at himself and excused himself to get put together. When Barba came the detectives were ready to start the meeting, they flooded into Olivia's office and each took a seat.

"So, in about an hour Drakes arraignment starts. Starting Monday his trial starts, and with the evidence we have against him along with your guys testimonies we should be fine."

"Does Drake have a defense or is he going pro se?" Malachi asked.

"He has a defense. The guys name is Jason Huntsman, One of the best in the country." Barba answered.

They team went over a few more details and soon left for arraignment.

Drake Capone is the descendant of the infamous Al Capon, so it was no surprise that the court room was filled to the brim with news reporters and people from around the country, everybody from ex-mayors, to the Chief of Detectives, to Manhattans ex-prosecutors. But Drake wasn't the only reason why so many people were there, another reason was because two of the top lawyers in the country were presenting the biggest case of the year. As the Honorable Judge Walter Rosenberg entered the room everybody went silent and news cameras flashed. They people of the room stood when told and sat down as one. Rosenberg banged his gavel and started the court session.

"The People v Drake Capone." The court officer said aloud, as he handed the judge the court file.

As the officers brought Drake into the courtroom camera's started flashing like crazy. When Drake approached his table he shook hands with his defense and smiled.

"The charges against Drake Capone are Accessory to Assault, Attempted assault, and 3 counts of murder. How does the defendant plead?" The judge asked.

"Not guilty, you honor." Drake said smugly.

The judge looked over at Rafael a sign that it was time for him to state his needs and wants for the defendant.

"Your honor the prosecution request a million dollar bail, Mr. Capone is a flight risk, a threat, and has no ties to the community." Barba informed the court, as the judge nodded in acknowledgement.

"A threat to who, how?!" Jason spat venomously.

"Your client intruded a police prescient with weapons, with the goal of taking over and holding hostage, but he failed so that is attempt. Not only that but he got one of his goons to assault a rival mob boss to near death, and we have evidence that proves so." Barba spat back, equally as dangerous.

"Yeah a rival mob boss who also happens to have committed the same crimes as my client, at one point or another, which you had knowledge of; But you refused to prosecute," Jason then turned to face the judge. "Your honor, I believe the question is how come Mr. Barba knew of criminal wrong doing, same as my client, but didn't prosecute?"

Barba looked incredulously at Jason and the judge. "We had no evidence of his wrong doings."

"Was it, was it really because you had no evidence, or because that mob boss, Vinny Vespucci, is the brother of a fellow NYPD detective at the prescient of which your wife commands over and that you have close ties with! Obviously Mr. Barba and the detectives that he works with, which also happen to be his witnesses against my client, are conspiring with Mr. Vespucci to take out my client. And what better to do that than by sending him to jail."

"Conspiracy, the detectives and I have nothing to do with this!" Barba argued.

"Of course you do you have everything to do with this…."

The argument between the two lawyers was getting a little out of hand so, the judge banged his gavel, thus ceasing the argument.

"Save it for trial. Mr. Capone… bail is set at $700,000. Everybody report back to court at 7 o'clock sharp, on Monday morning. Bailiff please take Mr. Capone to Rikers pending bail or the end of trial." The judge dismissed the people of the court and left the room. Everybody eventually flooded out and went to continue the day. When Rafael exited the courtroom he stopped the detectives.

"Tomorrow morning, 6 o'clock sharp, my office." He demanded, with anger in his tone. They detectives agreed and exited the courtroom to get back to work for the rest of the day.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here I am with another chapter enjoy! ;)

The next day at the time given everybody reported to Barba's office. When they entered his office, they saw a bunch of files and a couple of boxes. As they each took a seat surrounding his desk Fin posed a question.

"What is all this stuff?"

"This Stuff is all the information my office has gathered over the years about Drake and his associates."

The detectives nodded.

"So did you just call us here to waste our time or are you going to tell us something worth our while, Counselor?" Malachi asked, as if he had little interest.

"I called you guys here because we have a little problem with the trial." Barba informed.

"You said there would be no problem. You said that this trial was solid with the evidence and testimonies we have! So what the issue," Raymond shouted, as he stood up in anger. "Why can't you just issue some subpoenas against his mafia members to get them to testify and use your little magic talking skills to persuade the jury into thinking Drake's guilty?"

The detectives looked back and forth between Barba and Raymond.

Rafael took a deep breath. "Are you done?" he asked calmly.

"Am I done!? Listen here Counselor… Drake put MY brother in the hospital, but him on his death bed. So if you don't get a guilty, were going to have some problems!" Raymond shouted as he was now leaning across Barba's desk.

Nick tried to stop him but Raymond shrugged him off.

"Enough," Barba said as he raised his voice to match Raymond's. "How dare you come in MY office and threaten me! I couldn't care less if your brother was in the hospital, because we have bigger problems at the moment. So, you can either sit down and listen, or I can call security and escort you out."

Raymond was still simmering with anger but, sat down anyway.

"Good now we can start. Our problem is the angle that Drakes defense is using." Rafael told the detectives.

"What angle?" Amanda asked.

"Jason is saying that it's a conspiracy, and he's trying to ruin our prosecution starting with me then you guys. Now, he's saying that Vinny committed the same crimes that Drake did, which is right. He's also saying that I knew of these wrong doings and didn't put him away, which is somewhat true. So, he ends with and I quote 'Obviously Mr. Barba and the detectives that he works with, which also happen to be his witnesses against my client, are conspiring with Mr. Vespucci to take out my client. And what better to do that than by sending him to jail.'"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa he's saying we conspired against him?" Olivia asked incredulously.

"Yep, so what I need is for Vinny to testify." Barba stated to Malachi and Raymond.

"That can work, I've been visiting him and doctors say that he is making a good recovery." Malachi told Rafael.

"Great, so everything's set. All you guys have to do now is tell the truth and don't make it seem as though you're defending Vinny, if he's brought up."

One by one the detectives flooded out of the office. As soon as they left they went off to do what they had to do for the case to be a success. It started with the detectives issuing the subpoenas to Drake mafia members and their hit man. Next, Raymond got Vinny to agree to testify. Then it ended with them meeting up to go over all the evidence they had including the little body and voice recording they had from Raymond's undercover mission, the letter that Drake's hit man left, and the recording from the bullpen from when Drake and his gang tried to take over. The detectives each went over the evidence one last time then left to go home.

The weekend flew bye too quick and soon enough everybody saw them self's in court. As the days of the trial went on it seemed as though the more publicity it got. Jason was still working the conspiracy angle and Rafael was still going head to head with him to fight the allegations. Combined about 100 witnesses were called, 150 pieces of evidence was admitted, and about 10 different motions were filled. The defense had just rest its case and the detectives were in Rafael's office talking about what they thought the verdict was going to be and how the case had went. They were just about to call it a day and leave just when Barba's phone wrung, it was a call saying that the verdict was in.

As everybody flooded back into the room that they had been in for the past 3 months nerves were at an all time high. Vinny couldn't wait to see his rival get taken down so he got to be in attendance along with, Malachi, Raymond, Olivia, Fin, Nick, and Amanda. Jason, Drake, and Rafael each took their designated spot. The court stood and sat when ordered and sat quietly while court was in session. The judge looked over at the jury.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The baritone voiced judge asked.

The foreman stood up. "We have your honor. In the counts accessory to assault, and attempted assault we find Drake Capone," The room held their breath in anticipation, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "Guilty. On 3 counts of murder we find the defendant not guilty."

The court room erupted in sounds of cheer. Before the judge gave sentencing he banged his gavel. "Drake Capone… you'll be serving 75 years in Rikers Island."

The gallery irrupted in cheer once again, thus making the judge bang the gavel. Once the room quieted down the judge began talking. "Mr. Barba, during the duration of this case the name Vinny Vespucci was brought up multiple times. Are you aware of whom this man is?"

"Yes your honor." Barba answered warily.

"Are you aware that he is wanted by multiple agencies, just like the defendant is?"

"Yes."

"Yet you failed to prosecute Mr. Vespucci." The judge stated.

"What is the point your honor?" Barba spat.

"The Point Is that you had knowledge of criminal wrong doing yet, you didn't prosecute. Why?"

Rafael hesitated for a moment, silently thinking over his answer. "I had knowledge, but no evidence of his wrong doings."

"Mr. Barba, detective Raymond and Commissioner Voight knew off these wrong doings, and they told you. Now at first when Attorney Huntsmans tried to use this as his leverage, I didn't pay any mind to it. But now that the trial is over these questions still remain. So let's try again, you had knowledge, witnesses of wrong doing, new charges you could file against Mr. Vespucci, but you didn't. Let's lay out the facts. One, is Vinny Vespucci the brother of Detective Raymond Voight?"

"Yes your honor." Barba answered stoically.

"Does Detective Raymond work at the 1-6?"

"Yes."

"Do you have close ties with the detectives at the 1-6, and is your wife C.O there?"

"Yes your honor."

"Ok well let me tell you something. From where I'm sitting it looks as though you're protecting Mr. Vespucci due to the relations. Is that or is that not true?" The judge asked, as he stared down Barba.

"It is not true your honor." He answered.

The judge nodded in acknowledgement. "Then what is your reason for not prosecuting?"

"It is the detective's job to arrest people NOT mine. My job is to decide whether or not to file charges against the people they arrest. And nobody arrested Mr. Vespucci; therefore I had no bases of which to file charges." Barba said as he raised his voice slightly.

"Very well," The judge turned and looked to his bailiff. "Officer arrest Mr. Vespucci and get him a cell at Rikers. Due to the evidence that connects him to the mafia and other crimes, I find Vinny Vespucci guilty."

The officer walked into the gallery and handcuffed Vinny. He along with the other officer walked both Vinny and Drake to the connected jail, so they could await transportation. The judge dismissed the court and left. The detectives flooded out before Rafael did, so when he did come out he was ambushed with questions, yelling, and statements. Barba silenced them all with the bang of his hand.

"I stuck my job on the line for you guys, my reputation. And what do I get, not even a thank you but instead a bunch of yelling. So you know what I done with the favors, no more of me being your guy's little legal guide book. At LEAST until I get SOME respect. When are you guys going to learn that a criminal is a criminal, nothing more nothing less? It doesn't matter whether he's the brother of a detective or the Son of the commissioner, they still committed a crime and they still have to pay the price." Barba spoke with venom and unusual emotion in his voice, before walking away.

The detectives looked among themselves before Raymond spoke up.

"How dare he?! Vinny didn't deserve this, didn't deserve to go to jail and get thrown under the bus by the guy that was supposed to represent him and work in his best interest!" Raymond spouted.

Malachi grabbed his arm and stopped him from walking after Barba. "The counselor… he's right you know. Whichever way you spin it, Vinny's a criminal and he got what he deserved."

Raymond looked at him incredulously before snatching his arm away. "Are you serious… your on Barba's side, the one who threw your son in jail?!"

"No. I'm on the side of the law. The same law that says criminals go to jail." Malachi said, as the detectives nodded in agreement.

Raymond simply threw a glare at his co-workers and stormed out the courthouse. Malachi then turned to face Olivia. "Aren't you going to go after your husband?" Olivia shook her head "I'll talk to him tomorrow. As for tonight, I'm just going to give him some space." The remaining detectives went out to eat at a close bar and hung around for a while before heading home.

Later that night while Raymond was at home watching TV and blowing off some steam with Nichole and Charlie, his phone wrung. He answered without looking.

"Detective Voight." He snapped.

"Hello, this is the medical ward at Rikers Island, is this Vinny Vespucci's Brother Raymond Voight?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I'm sorry to report but Mr. Vespucci committed suicide by hanging himself in his cell…"

A/N: Yes, I did the cliff hanger on purpose but good news is that the cliff hanger leads to the sequel. If you enjoyed the beginning of this series please leave a comment. Especially if you have any request for the sequel. By the way the first chapter for the sequel should be up this weekend.


End file.
